Oliver Everwind- A New Beginning
by Oliver Everwind
Summary: Oliver Everwind is not the ordinary boy. Many would say he is a wizard. But is he really? His mother and father are mages, His mother didn't go to Hogwarts either. As you read deeper into the story you will experience many changes in his life. Some how, Oliver finds a date with the cutest girl in is year. Join Oliver Everwind in his quest through the wizarding world!


Oliver Everwind could not sleep that night, images of the hooded man were racing through his head. His Wavy scar on the left side of his fore head was searing with pain. The night was full of terror, he was scared. He is scared. He could remember.. He would always remember. Just last night Oliver's parents were nearly murdered. A man dressed in a dark cloak attempted to kill him. Oliver's father, Roland an English brown haired man refused to let that happen. Roland and the man fought bravely for hours.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" The hooded man roared as a jet of green light shot Roland in the chest.

But strangely ,it had no effect. It should have killed his father… Roland simply swished his left hand and vanished.

"OLIVER RUN!" She shouted when they got outside, Oliver didn't run.

He stood there, he reached down and grabbed his fathers wand.

"OLIVER HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU, RUN!" Oliver's mother, Avery roared.

Oliver ran out of the house along with Avery. They crossed the street and Oliver sat down.

"Where did father go?" Oliver asked.

"I know as much as you honey."

He sat on his knees and stared to speak softly, he muttered for a long time until a flutter of wings was headed. A silver eagle approached Oliver's shoulder. He beamed at the birds bright golden eyes, its wings were like a silver moon. Perhaps it has come to aid me, Oliver thought.

Then a Loud Noise of Shattering glass was headed from their house.

"Oliver," Avery cried. "Please flee, I know you want be brave like your father but he is a wizard, He knows magic."

As Avery has said, his father was a wizard.

"Your right," Oliver replied.

"And I am a wizard too."

The hooded man was now a few feet away.

"Remember Oliver, I am here for you. I have guided you and helped you through tough times. I will always with you."

With that, Oliver Cried, "Mother, you must not, you cant, Even father was defeated, He will be to powerful!"

"Remember what father has always said, Trust in decision as it comes to your heart."

Avery stepped in-front of Oliver,

"If you want to kill him, you will have to kill me."

"Quite brave, The man teased,"

"But a foolish muggle can't stop me."

Avery pled with The man, she kneeled, she asked for mercy. But clearly he wouldn't give in.

"I am not a witch, but a mage."

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" The man yelled aiming for Oliver.

With a swish of her hand, Avery created an aura of light around Oliver. The killing curse bounced back and hit The man in the shoulder. The man let out a scream of pain and swiftly vanished.

Oliver was puzzled and was lost for words.

"What is a mage?"

"Well Oliver, I don't think you have ever knew but, I didn't ever go to Hogwarts. I have always went to Beauxbatons. At Beauxbatons, we focus strongly of charms and respect. We formerly accept students who can prove themselves worthy of attending the school. I was invited, my mother and father were wizards. They thought I was a squib because I was never invited to Hogwarts."

"Wait, what's a squib?" Asked Oliver. Who had a sudden raise of eyebrows.

"Oh, yes. A squib is a person who is born into a pure blood family but can not use magic."

"Now I shall continue,"

"But one morning, I received a letter to Beauxbatons School of Magic.

I was delighted, I brought my letter to show my parents. My father and mother were happy for me.

On August 26th, I set out to school. I did very poorly in my classed. I couldn't preform a single spell. Soon I realized that I didn't need a wand. I would use hand movements. With that blessing, I preformed better then I had ever done. Perhaps best in the school. I passed my O.W.L Exams easily in my 6th year. Soon everyone in Europe knew that I was a mage. The only other mage was your father. But you know how I couldn't use a wand to preform magic? Well, Roland's wand was like an amplifier, it made his magic even stronger. That is why he was so well known. The famous hand he was called."


End file.
